Unfolding Secrets, Blossoming Love
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: Sinister questions are emerging. What if Aizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Soul Society betrays Ichigo, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him. The most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects. Aizen/Ichigo lemon yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What if Aizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Soul Society turns on Ichigo, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

_When you disarm the people, you commence to offend them and show that you distrust them either through cowardice or lack of confidence, and both of these opinions generate hatred._  
_~Niccolo Machiavelli_

Prologue

The room was dark, with only the soft sound of tapping keys surrounding the two men, working at their computers. The dim light of the monitors flickering as information scrolled down the screen at a rapid pace. Urahara Kisuke glanced up as a 'ding' sound signalled an authorised impersonal attempting to enter the room, the other man simply continuing his work. It was only a moment before the door let out a hiss as a pale hand pushed it open, revealing a longhaired blond man wearing a long white coat with the number 5 on the back.

"Yo Sousuke-kun. So whadya need me for Urahara-Taichou?" The newcomer called out as he slid the door shut behind him. Watching as the blond stepped further into the dimly lit room. Urahara swivelled his chair around to face him. He smiled genially as his dirty blond hair brushed against his nape.

"Shinji! You finally showed up. We were just about to start without you!" Urahara replied mischievously. The other man tucked a strand of copper brown hair behind his ear with a soft scoff, as warm brown eyes finally left the monitor. His authoritative aura filled the whitewashed room as he chuckled softly at his companions' antics.

"Come' on Urahara-Taichou, you know that you can't start without me…" Shinji boasted cheekily, strutting over to his friend. The man's overbite showed clearly even in the faint light of the viewing screens that hung on the wall. He casually draped an arm cross Urahara's shoulders with a grin before he sensed movement and glanced up.

"Hirako-Taichou, please disrobe and take a seat on the examination table." The brown haired man instructed in a polite manner as he stood, gaining the attention of the two men. Shinji sighed before releasing his grip on Urahara and strolling over to an examination table placed in the centre of the room.

"Ne, Aizen-sama, if you wanted see my sexy body, you coulda just asked, no need to be so cold yano." Shinji replied sarcastically as he removed his hiori, sitting on the table in the centre of the room. He watched passively as Aizen retrieved a case of needles and other medical tools.

"Please don't tease your poor lieutenant, I really doubt you want him fishing in your arm for the vein…really not fun…" Urahara shuddered at the memory of his unfortunate experience before he pressing a button on the consol. He blinked rapidly for a moment as the ceiling lights flickered on. Shinji's eyes narrowed at the sudden illumination, revealing the medical nature of the room.

"Damn, do them lights really have to be so freaking bright?" Shinji muttered as he shielded his eyes with his right hand. He immediately let out a yelp as he felt the tell-tale prick of a needle sliding expertly into his arm. His gaze shot to the side, glaring at the culprit as he instantly began complaining. The brunet simply ignored him as he injected the thick white substance into the pumping vein. Withdrawing the pointy object, Aizen Sousuke pressed a piece of cotton to the entry point. He turned to retrieve another vial, simply ignoring the loud complaint that soon followed. "Damn it Sou-kun that hurt! Gimmie a little warnin next time, kay?"

"My appologies, Hirako-Taichou." The handsome man replied smoothly with a deceptive smile, before swiftly sliding another needle into a different vein, eliciting another yelp and subsequent curse.

"You know you don't got to call me captain in here, Sire. You outrank me, remember?" The chirpy blond murmured soberly, watching Aizen inject a dark red fluid into his arm. A moment passed before he felt the exhilarating rush of energy, as various chemicals mixed with Aizen's blood entered his system. The experience leaving him slightly light-headed as always.

"Not yet, Hirako-Taichou. As of now, I am still your faithful lieutenant and until the time is right. I will continue to address you as such." Aizen replied softly as he removed the needle and placed another bit of cotton on the opening. He instructed the blond to place pressure on the wound as he placed the two needles into the incinerator and activated it.

"So, Urahara…any progress in the Maggots Nest?" Shinji fixed a serious and concerned stare on the dirty blond man. Urahara grimaced with a sigh. Rubbed a hand across his face, the man's shoulders sagged as he slumped back into his chair.

"Not good I'm afraid. I've done all I can but most of the Shinigami there are already too far gone and the more recent prisoners are quickly slipping away…there's nothing I can do…nothing…" Urahara choked, his reiatsu flaring slightly as he buried his face in his hands. Memories of watching helplessly as various comrades lost their minds to the poison of the prison flashed across his eyes, before he trying and failing to shove them aside. After a moment, he relaxed slightly. Feeling the warm weight of Aizen's palm resting on his shoulder, gradually soothing his pain.

"Remember, while there will always be those who cannot be saved, we then owe it to those who can." Aizen murmured softly as he consoled the broken man.

"I still can't believe it even though I've seen the hidden deposits myself. To purposely place a prison close to the Earth's most poisonous natural vapours to drive the prisoners mad…it's inhumane. How anyone can be so corrupted? Going to such lengths to 'ensure that the secrets of Soul Society don't leave these walls' is unforgivable! Those men just wanted to retire from the fighting! Zit too much to ask to spend the rest of our afterlives living without fighting and constant hollow hunting?" Shinji muttered slamming a fist on the table, making a large fist-shaped dent in the metal, causing a vein to throb in the Aizen's forehead.

Urahara raised his head slightly at Shinji's words. With a huff, he practically growled his frustrations. "Exactly, no body will believe that Central 46 could be so corrupted as to build a prison right on top of such a poisonous mercury vein. Everyone's too brainwashed by their propaganda! Besides, who will believe the ramblings of madmen poisoned by dimethylmercury and methylmercury. I had to bring Aizen-sama in to use his Zanpakutō to wipe the memories of those I told…not even Shunsui and Joshiro believe me, they love the Captain-Commander too much to see the corruption he bows to." He released another weary sigh before continuing resignedly. "Kuchiki-Taichou believes us but he's too concerned with keeping Byakuya safe. His clan elders have been threatening to remove him then make Byakuya the head of the Kuchiki Clan. They plan to force him to marry into the Shihōin family to produce a 'noble' heir."

"Have they gone mad? He's too young!" Shinji cried out in shock pausing for a few moments before continuing thoughtfully. "And isn't he in love with that pretty Rukongai girl? Hisana right?"

"That's the point nya…" The three men turned to the door. A woman with long purple hair stood, leaning against the closed door. "Ginrei-dono will do anything to make sure that Byakuya is happy with the woman he loves."

"Ah, Yoruichi, you made it, did anyone hear us?" Urahara greeted his childhood friend amiably as she walked further into the room.

"Relax, I got in and closed the door with my Shunpó. Not even light could've escaped." She replied as she leaned against the examination table.

"So the Kuchiki clan heads think that the young Kuchiki heir will be easier to control then Ginrei-Taichou." Aizen mused as though there had been no interruption. He received a solemn nod from the dirty blond. With a curt nod, the brunet stood and gestured for the others to follow. He led them through another door, heading deeper into the large building they were in.

"So I see you finally made some improvements to this shoddy place, neh Urahara?" Shinji drawled, attempting to lighten the oppressive mood.

"I guess, it was quite difficult to convince the men to follow along with my plan of turning the place into a science facility, don't you think it looks better now?" Urahara replied with a cheeky grin as they entered a large room. As he turned to face forward, he abruptly found a rather diminutive foot planted in his face. For a moment, there was silence. Urahara's companions stared at the small horizontal figure, before the foot launched its owner off his face, sending the man flying and crashing into the wall behind them. Urahara collapsed to the floor moaning in pain, a man shaped indent appearing in the wall. He raised his head, groaning as blood gushed from his nose.

"THE HELL IT LOOKS BETTER! THE PLACE WAS MUCH BETTER BEFORE YOU ARRIVED DUMBASS! AT LEAST I HAD MORE AUTHORITY THAN THAT DUMBASS MAYURI!" Urahara stared at the culprit who had broken his nose. A short girl with pigtails stood in the doorway, glaring fiercely at the man. Her arms were crossed and her hair was almost bristling.

"Ne, Iori-cha hat urt yano!" Urahara muttered as he gently prodded his broken nose.

"Hiyori, stop beating people up and let them in yeah? We've all been waiting for ages!" A voice called out from inside the room, prompting Hiyori to step further through the door. This revealed a nicely decorated room with four couches and a tall chair around an oval table. As well as about a dozen people sitting at various spots in the room.

"Well he started it first Love. The dumbass…" Hiyori muttered as she strolled into the room and hopped onto a couch to sit on the armrest. A beautiful woman with black braided hair sighed and stood as the newcomers entered the room. Aizen took a seat in the one chair at the end of the oval table. Bowing slightly as he sat, the others found themselves spots to haunt. Upon settling down, they turned their attention to the imposing man. Aizen slowly removed his fake glasses and gracefully smoothed his hair back.

"Is everyone present?" Aizen asked softly, somehow managing to make his voice resonate through the room with authority as he glanced around. The woman with black braided hair glanced up from where she was healing the injured captain.

"Kuchiki-Taichou asked me to inform you that he'll not be attending today's meeting, as he will be preparing his grandson to learn the truth from you, Sire." She sighed as the soft green glow of healing kido left her hands, Aizen acknowledging her with a nod.

"Thanks Unohana-Taichou, I owe you one!" Urahara chirped as he rubbed his newly healed nose. The motherly woman nodded as she returned to her seat.

"We will be giving our reports in an anti-clockwise direction. Starting with Unohana-Taichou, please begin." Aizen nodded to the captain of the forth division. With a nod, she stood to face the group.

"So far, I have been able to convince approximately one quater of the forth division, as my squad are often disrespected, many of them find do not find it hard to see the truth beneath the lies. I have also managed to convince my lieutenant and 3rd seat as well as a majority of my Advanced Relief Team. That is all I have to report." Unohana ended as she sat. Aizen and the others took a moment to absorb her information. With a nod, he turned to the dark skinned man wearing dark shades sitting beside her.

"Tōsen Kaname. Do you have anything to report?" Aizen sighed at the solemn negative gesture. No new converts from Tosen's side.

"Do you have anything to add Ichimaru Gin?" Aizen turned to his left, eyes softening upon meeting his protégé's bright sky blue crystals.

"Rangiku-chan's bein' kinda difficult, too naive ah think but I'm sure mah li'l sis 'll come 'round." The small sized silver haired boy sitting beside him replied cheerfully. Smiling with his usual squint as Aizen ruffled his hair gently.

"Yadōmaru Lisa, do you have anything to report?" Aizen frowned with concern as he received the same response from the bespectacled woman. "And you, Kuna Mashiro?"

"Ushōda Hachigen, Aikawa Love?" He asked when he received yet the same answer. His frown deepened ever so slightly. This was not good. At this rate, they will not be able to perform the coup within the next millennium and who knows how much would have changed by then. It seemed that they would have to resort to _that_ method. "And you Hirako Shinji?"

"You already know I got nothin to report…" The blonde muttered, staring at the ceiling. His head tipped back against the headrest.

"Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō? Anything?" Aizen's brown eyes darted to the wavy haired blond who gave the same negative response. "Muguruma Kensei?"

"What about on your end Shihōin Yoruichi?" Aizen asked, looking almost hopefully at the purple haired woman with the shape-shifting ability.

"You already know that the Stealth Force has pretty much become the Central 46's lapdogs since they struck the power deal with the Shihōin Clan Elders, I have no real power. The Stealth Force answer to them not me, there's only a few potentials and I've already had them transferred out of the Force. Soì-Fon has potential but she's too naïve and idealistic at the moment, she would turn us in 'for our own good'." Yoruichi chuckled ironically with a mild grimace, Urahara placing a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic expression.

"And Urahara Kisuke?" Aizen turned to the man.

"Like I said earlier, not even Kyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake Joshiro believe me. They love the Captain-Commander too much to see that the orders he receive are corrupt and Kuchiki Ginrei believes us but he's got Byakuya to worry about, their Elders have been threatening him with his grandson's happiness." Urahara rolled his eyes on the 'Elder' bit as Aizen nodded.

"Sarugaki Hiyori?" Aizen turned to the girl as he spoke, seemingly deep in thought.

"How am I supposed to have anything to report? No one's gonna believe us if we don't got any evidence dumbass!" Hiyori exclaimed. Her tone was saturated in frustration as she almost growled at the brunet. Almost immediately Love's hand came down hard on the back of her head, almost knocking her off the armrest. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DUMBASS!?"

"Show some respect for Aizen-sama! Chibi." Love replied monotonously as he rolled his eyes.

"WHO MADE YOU KING DUMBASS?! AND WHO YOU CALLING CHIBI!?"

"Who else here is as chibi as you?"

"YOU DUMBASS! I'LL SHOW YOU CHIBI!"

Aizen smiled, the frown leaving his face as he watched their antics. Shinji's grinned at the soft look in Sousuke's eyes. _He really does care, even if he didn't show it often_.

"Oi, Aizen-sama…you gonna stop them or are you getting too soft?" Shinji's grin widened, displaying his extreme overbite. The regal man raised an eyebrow elegantly at his implication before shaking his head slowly. He sighed, blatantly ignoring the sound of Urahara and Yoruichi sniggering like cheeky little children in the background.

"Settle down children…" Aizen ordered quietly. His reiatsu abruptly flaring for a moment before settling. The two arguing Shinigami froze for a moment before obediently shrinking into their seats. A vein throbbed in Hiyori's forehead at being referred to as a child but found herself too cowed to retort.

"Now, does anyone have anything else to add?" Aizen scanned the room. His eyes stopped at Urahara as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kurosaki-san is doing fine in the human world, I gave him one of my one of the best gigai I've ever made and have helped him settle down is a place called Karakura Town. It was really nice of you to go through the trouble of collecting so much Reiryoku(1) to compress into pills to gradually restore his Reishi(2) after using Engetsu's Final Getsuga Tenshō. How long do you think it'll take to regenerate?" Kisuke arched an eyebrow at the brown haired lieutenant.

"Considering his level, his powers should return gradually over the next century or so. It's the least I can do after he defended me from the 2nd Squad's assassination attempt. After all, I promised his mother that I would look out for him." Aizen replied vaguely. His dark eyes swirling with memories as he absently rubbed at a faded burn scar on his left upper arm. A moment passed before a gentle tugging on his sleave stirred him from his thoughts. Glancing curiously at the small boy sitting on his left, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ne…Aizen-sama, tha Reiryoku me'n Rangiku-chan gave teh ya was useful, neh?" Gin asked with an proud smile, clearly looking for parise.

"Yes it was Gin, thank you as well as Kisuke-kun." Aizen smiled at the young boy before turning back to the gathered Shinigami. He gazed seriously at them for a long moment before begining. "Now I have a few important things to tell all of you. As much as it pains me to admit it, while we are each powerful in our own right, there are simply too few of us to successfully perform the coup. As such I have decided that we will not be making a move against Soul Socie-"

"WHAT?!" Aizen raised an eyebrow at Hiyori's predictable outburst. Her sentiments obviously shared by most of the other Shinigami, if their expressions were anything to go by. "Please calm yourselves. I am not suggesting that we give up and allow Soul Society to remain corrupt. However it is simply an undeniable fact there have insufficient allies, there are many who could be swayed easily and if we move now, they may not have the opportunity. If not given enough time to fully decide, the confusion may cause any new believers in our cause to accidentally reveal themselves and will no doubt be removed by Central 46's assassins before they can reach us."

"We have to establish a known method of reaching us and the Shinigami of this age are too lax and naïve, they have not experienced war, thus we must also give them time to mature and sharpen their minds in battle as well as accumulate our forces. Yet the strength of the pain of betrayal is strongest when it's most recent. With the help of Kisuke, Yoruichi, Unohana, Kaname and Gin, I have decided on a rather elaborate plan that will span many years but will grant us many allies, freshly disillusioned and stinging with betrayal, these allies will be very helpful in our fight for justice and peace." Aizen explained. The incredulous stares gradually vanishing, replaced with thoughtful expressions and impatient grimaces. He smiled as he received a few grudging agreements.

"Thanks to Yoruichi, we have received intelligence that that a group of Shinigami have been sent to Rukongai to collect souls, we're not sure as to the reason but as they are under the command of Yamamoto-Soutaichou, the Captain-Commander, we know that it can't be good. Therefore, we will ensure that they are stopped and use the subsequent investigation to proceed with the first phase of our plan."

"And what plan would that be, Aizen-sama?" Shinji inquired, narrowing his eyes slightly as Aizen stood.

"Your treatments are finished, my Visored. All that's left is to activate your first transformations." Aizen announced, gesturing towards them as he evaded Shinji's query.

"YES! FINALLY! IF I EVER HAVE TO GET JABBED WITH A NEEDLE AGAIN I'M GONNA KICK THE GUY TO HUECO MUNDO!" Hiyori crowed as she jumped off her perch. "Sheesh, it's been like forever since we volunteered to undergo those enhancements!"

"Indeed, I'm glad that you're pleased. Please, follow me." Aizen smiled at Hiyori's enthusiastic outburst and the sight of the other soon-to-be Visored's similar expressions of exasperation. Aizen turned to exit the room. A stab of pain shot through his chest as he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"This is the chamber where you will undergo the transformation. I apologise for the pain you have to endure in advance." Aizen inclined his head apologetically, aggravating Hiyori and the other Visored who, knowing that Hiyori was going to react, decided to let her do all the work.

"YOU DUMBASS! HOW DARE YOU SAY SORRY! IF ANYONE'S GONNA SAY SORRY TO US IT'S GONNA BE US CAUSE WE VOLUNTEERED! DUMBASS DUMBASS DUMBASS DUMBASS DUMB-" She was cut off as Love reached out and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Snatching her out of the air where she was hovering, kicking at Aizen. The man had been easily blocking her powerful flying feet with one hand.

"Ok, Hiyori, I think Aizen-sama got the message…seriously…" Love muttered as he dropped the girl on the floor, as she muttered one last 'dumbass' at Aizen. Warm brown eyes shining with mirth and concealed sorrow.

"Now my friends, please enter the glass dome in the centre of the room." The to-be Visoreds stared at the man. Blinking a few times in shock.

"Did you just call us friends?" Shinji asked cautiously as his jaw dropped, showing every tooth in his mouth clearly.

"I always knew you loved us!" Kisuke squealed and launched himself at Aizen, arms wide open. Without even glancing at the man flying towards him from behind, Aizen simply shifted slightly to the side. Watching with a raised eyebrow as the man slammed into the wall with a crack due to the strength of his leap.

"I was referring to my future Visored, Kisuke…" Aizen sighed at the man crumpled on the floor, the laughter of the others echoing across the smooth tiles. He turned to the almost Visored and gestured towards the dome. "Alright, in you go."

"Thank you all for your cooperation and I'm sorry." Aizen's voice rang out behind the Visored as the door of the dome closed. They turned towards Aizen in confusion and slight panic as a large puff of gas was sprayed into the dome.

"OI, AIZEN! What's going on!?" Shinji shouted as he banged his fists against the transparent walls of the glass dome. His eyes widened as Aizen's slightly muffled voice came through a speaker in the wall.

"I am truly sorry, however our plans require that they be done in secret and over a long period of time. Unfortunately, it seems that Central 46 and the Captain-Commander are beginning to suspect most of you. Therefore, for your protection and as a part of my plan, I intend to suppress your memories with false ones. In the memories I will implant, I will not be your lord and friend…but your enemy. These measures will ensure that you all will be in perfect position to assist me when your true memories return. Do not be sad, when this is all over, we will fight alongside each other again. See you later…my faithful friends…" Shinji growled lowly as his eyes slowly slipped close and his breathing evened out.

…...

"TAICHOU!"

Shinji shot straight up from where he was lying on the floor. Momentarily disoriented, he glanced around searching for the scream that had woken him. Locating the source of the cry, he spotted Hiyori sitting against one of the pillars in their hideout looking very pale and shaking. His eyes searched for the others and taking inventory of the situation, finding them slowly sitting up at various spots.

He frowned, he remembered walking towards Hachigen. Intending to ask him about when Urahara would arrive, when he saw him suddenly collapse. Not a moment later, he was struck with a sudden sense of vertigo and found the floor rushing up towards him. Then there was that dream.

"What happened…?" He heard Lisa mutter as she sat up.

"I dunno but I had the strangest dream…" Kensei mumbled while rubbing his head. "I dreamt that Aizen was a good guy and we-…umm guys why are ya'll staring at me like that?"

"…I had the same dream…" Shinji gaped. Extremely unnerved expressions forming on the others' faces, telling him that they had had the same dreams too. He thought of the dream he had had and shared his views. "It actually makes sense…all that stuff we never understood! Like why Aizen chose us-"

"And why we still hate Soul Society so much and wouldn't even hear of being reinstated as Captains, it explains why some pieces of the puzzle always seemed to be missing…" Rōjūrō interrupted with a look of growing understanding. The others gaped at them, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

"Wait, that means Aizen was the good guy all along!" Mashiro gasped her hands coming up to cover her mouth in her shock.

"Wait. What if this is a trick? What if Aizen planted those dreams to confuse us, to make us side with him after he wronged us so many times? It would no doubt be hilarious to him to mess with our heads as usual." Lisa suggested, logical as always.

"It feels real though…I always kinda felt like I didn't really want to fight Aizen…like something was wrong…now, I feel complete again. Didn't you say so yourself, Lisa? We're not whole until we defeat Aizen. I always assumed that that feeling was because of our desire for revenge. That was what was always driving us…what if it's because a part of us knew that he was the only one who could fix us?" Hachigen mused as Lisa's eyes widened. It was true that they had all felt incomplete back then. They all paused, searching themselves and finding that that feeling was now wonderfully absent.

"For the past few nights I've been having dreams of the past…but some things, I didn't remember happening, maybe it's really all coming back, just like he said it would…some things I remembered didn't make sense like they were in the wrong context, now it's like I have the whole picture." Love added frowning thoughtfully. Shinji nodded before standing and walking over to Hiyori. His face contorted in concern at the sight of the normally loud girl still shaking, wide eyed against the wall.

"Hey, Hiyori, you ok?" He murmured gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He immediately fell backwards when the smaller sized girl threw her arms around him and began crying into his shoulder.

"Shh…it's ok…what is it? What's wrong?" Shinji muttered as he sat up. Carefully and gently smoothing her hair as the others approached them slowly.

"Hikifune-Taichou…s…she…" Hiyori sniffed and began bawling loudly. Her wails were filled with grief and anger as she screamed into Shinji's shirt. He gently held her a slight distance from his body, attempting to look her in the eyes.

"Hikifune-Taichou? Shh...Hiyori, calm down!" Shinji gently shook the girl by her shoulders when she suddenly stopped crying and was silent as she slumped into his arms. She was a sad sight, her head hanging low with her fringe covering her eyes. Shinji cautiously murmured her name as he cradled her in his arms. "Hiyori?"

"She's in the Maggot's Nest…they put her in the Maggot's nest… I'll kill them…I'll kill them all for what they've done…I'll…I'll…" Hiyori hiccoughed, murmuring mindlessly as she sobbed into Shinji's shirt. Her words trailed off into nonsense but it was enough to go by. With their memories now in place, they knew what happened to anyone in the Maggot's Nest.

"She saw Hikifune-Taichou when she went to the Maggot's Nest with me the first time." The Visoreds turned to see Urahara Kisuke entering the building, wearing his usual green coat, bucket hat and wooden clogs. "She went mad with grief. So Aizen-sama fixed her mind and erased her memory of the journey. When we went again the second time, I made sure she didn't see Hikifune Kirio, the woman she loved as her mother. Looks like that memory came back with the others…"

The now scruffy man frowned at his memories of Hikifune-Taichou, the beautiful and kind captain he had replaced. As he remembered the pain he felt the sight of the once strong woman rotting in her cell, mindlessly moaning and begging for her loved ones. There was silence from the team of outcasts as they faced the reality. If Urahara was confirming it, then their recent dreams were the true reality. Shinji gently cradled Hiyori's unconscious form into his arms. Lifting her as he stood carefully, her head resting against his shoulder.

"So what you're saying then…is that Soul Society is corrupt and everything was part of Aizen's plan to fix it." Shinji spoke for his friends as he carried his female team-mate over to one of the less 'holy' couches. The blond frowned, glaring suspiciously at Urahara. "However, there is one loophole in all this. Ichigo described his battle with Aizen. The supposed good Aizen would never allow himself to turn into such a monster."

"Indeed. Which is why he created the Hōgyoku. It was designed to do essentially create a false persona. It was a timer. A timer for himself which included a strong hypnosis within it that would react to him. It turned him into a monster to give Seireitei(5) the wake up call it needed. He offered himself for the dangerous and painful position. He of course ensured that he would not actually cause permanent damage to anyone innocent. Everything was part of his plan." Urahara replied softly. The Visoreds' full attentions upon him. "If you rejoin him, you might want to try getting used to calling him Aizen-sama again. You've all had a hundred years to assimilate and grow the powers he gave you with a mixture of his blood and months of research." Urahara replied seriously gazing at each of them in turn. "You are going to be called into action very soon. Your powers will be needed. This is what you wanted after all, remember? A chance to serve your Lord with all your strength, do you remember how all of you screamed and raged when he revealed his plan to make you into his enemies? Now is your time. There is was war coming, a war like nothing you've ever seen. Now that you have all the cards before you, it is time to choose a side."

Shinji frowned for a moment. Eyes still focused on Hiyori's unconscious body before turning to face his fellow Visoreds. Gazing steadily into the eyes each of them, he turned to face Urahara. "Oi, Kisuke, who dya think you're talking to, us Visoreds never go back on our words."

Urahara smiled, remembering the day the Visoreds secretly swore their allegiance to Aizen, performing the sacred vow of Service. To forever become Aizen's personal guard and most loyal companions.

"Good. Come, I have what we need to treat Hiyori-chan at the shop but we have to hurry. Aizen-sama will throw Kyōka Suigetsu at me if we make him wait too long…" Urahara turned to leave. Shinji bending to carry Hiyori, when Yoruichi burst into the depilated building. "Yoruichi? I thought you were with Soì-Fon at Soul-"

"I hurried back as fast as I could." Yoruichi interrupted him. Hissing out the next few words in rapid concession. "We have to get Aizen-sama quickly. I just overheard the Soutaichou. He's ordered that Ichigo and his's family be arrested. They've been sentenced for execution!"

(1) Reiryoku = spirit power the spiritual energy people have.

(2) Reiatsu = spirit pressure, the physical force of one's Reiryoku.

(3) Reishi = spirit particles. Like atoms, molecules, etc. but for spirits, etc.

(4) Reiraku = spirit threads. Condensed spirit energy which takes the form of a thread of cloth. Normal people have white threads, Shinigami have red threads.

(5) Seireitei = soul society

A/N: Ciaossu~! Kitren here, just wanted to let ya'll know that I may not update very often as I'm studying for my O'Levels and working at the same time, I hope you all will be patient and bear with me during this story. I had noticed that there are only 3 particularly good complete Aizen/Ichigo Fics so I decided to contribute to society, If I write lemons, they'll likely be in links that will redirect you to my blog. I have also decided to emulate Metamorcy and make it such that each review = 200 words, so please review, you decide how long the next chapter will be…. Thanks for reading and please review and remember, constructive criticism is allowed but flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive. Ja ne~!


	2. Spirited Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu, Shinji/Hiyori (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**Spirited Away**

_The fact that we build windmills does not mean we stop fearing hurricanes._

_~Celia S. Friedman_

"WHAT?!" The Visored shouted in unison. Their expressions betraying their shock and horror. Especially when Urahara, not only appeared unsurprised but reacted as though he had expected it.

"Shit…I expected them to wait at least a few more months. They must have detected his returning Spiritual Pressure…but how…?" Urahara wondered as he turned to the others with a frown that practically split his brow. "Hachigen, take Hiyori-chan to my shop. Tessai and the others will help her and you can form a barrier to protect the shop while Tessai contacts Ichigo's friends. The rest, come with me. I only hope that we get there on time."

…...

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic…

"GET UP! I-CHI-GO!" The orange-haired 17-year-old, lying on the blue-striped bed, sat up abruptly. Leaning slightly to the right with a practiced ease, he easily dodged the brown-haired man flying at him. This in turn caused the man to completely miss his target and hurtle out the open window with a yelp. After a moment, the brunet reappeared. The man clinging to the edge of the window as he glared at the boy. He immediately expressed his indigitation as Ichigo began nonchalantly dressing to begin the day. "Y-you idiot! You really are an idiot! I could've fallen! You could've killed me!"

"Big deal…if you die, you'll go to Soul Society, right?" Ichigo turned, levelling the brunet with a deadpan expression. His father squeaked, still desperately hanging from the window's ledge. Feeling exasperated at his father's antics, he merely blinked as the man clutched at the window sill.

"Talking big now, eh?" The brunet's face could have almost split into half with the smug grin he was currently sporting. However, he abruptly lost the cheeky expression as Ichigo crossed over to lean closer to the dangling man. A frown of irritation spread over the teenager's brow. "Look, you're not going to die falling from the second floor."

The man's expression quickly shifted to panic as Ichigo reached over and began to pry loose the fingers that were still clutching at the window sill. The evil scowl on his face that showing his sadistic irritation. "Because of you, I had a weird dream. To apologise, hurry up and fall…"

"Stop it! I'll fall! You're going to make me fall for real!?" The brunet exclaimed in panic, sweat running down the side of his face as his left hand was yanked off the window. A moment passed before he registered Ichigo's statement. He tilted his head slightly in question. "A weird dream? What about?"

His sudden question was so abrupt that Ichigo paused in his sabotaging of his father to ponder the question. He frowned, vaguely recalling the soothing smell of cinnamon and a warm voice calling him before the memory slipped through his fingers.

"I don't remember. Trying to tell you made me forget." There was a moment's pause before he refocused on his idiotic father, "See? First you made me have a strange dream then you make me forget it. So hurry up and get out of my face."

With that, Ichigo finished prying his father's fingers off his window sill and slammed the window shut. He sat on the bed, ignoring the sounds of the brunet hitting the floor with a cry. The teenager sighed, enjoying the moment of peace. Kon was at Ishida's house getting repaired after the stuff toy lost an arm in an accident involving a lawn mower and very angry girl. He glanced at his Shinigami pass on the desk. _It's been 17 months since I lost my powers. I wonder how Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro and the others are… _Abruptly, Ichigo recalled his last battle with the renegade Shinigami, Aizen Souske. _I wonder how he is…If he's still confident in his powers…or has he given up…_

For some reason, the idea of his nemesis falling into despair in a dark cell, bound like a mummy, left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. His perpetual frown deepening, as he recalled the feeling he sensed while crossing blades with the self-proclaimed God. _Loneliness…_That was not the feeling he had expected from the unflappable ex-captain. Even after over a year, that was one thing that he still had no answer for. He shook off his dark thoughts, as he stood to leave the room, descending the stairs to have breakfast with his sisters.

"Good morning Yuzu, Karin." He called out distractedly as he approached the table. His heart clenching slightly at the sight of Karin swatting at ghosts that he now could not see. _I see Karin's Spiritual Pressure has been increasing. I hope she doesn't have to go through what I did…_

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu called out, waving her spatula as she scooped the delicious looking heap of scrambled eggs onto a plate. Karin glanced at Ichigo, after convincing Yuzu that she could help herself to some eggs. "Yo, Ichi-nii…where's dad?"

"I'M HERE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS!" Ichigo groaned as Kurosaki Isshin burst through the front door. The brunet sped to the table before finding the base of Yuzu's frying pan pressed into his face. Isshin released a groan as he slumped to the floor, holding his nose. Yuzu sighed as she placed her frying pan in the kitchen sink.

"Shouldn't you be going to that meeting you were so loud about last night?" Karin murmured to their father as he sprung to his feet. Ichigo picked up his bowl, blatantly ignoring everything as he carefully sipped his soup.

"You are right my beautiful daughter!" The eccentric man rushed over to a large portrait of his late wife and began bawling to it. "Masaki! Look at how caring our daughter has become!"

"Nope, Karin just said that to get you out of the house sooner…" Ichigo pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly as he scooped a spoonful of eggs onto his plate. Yuzu looked at him disapprovingly, also ignoring their indignant father's cries. "Nii-chan! Use the common spoon not your own!"

"Oh, my bad." Ichigo blinks nonchalantly as he began scooping the eggs with the large spoon Yuzu passed him. Their father finally stoped making noises as he enthusiastically called out on his way to the front door. "OK! I'M OFF NOW, TAKE CARE!"

The man opened the door and stepped out, only to collapse the next moment. At the sound of their father hitting the floor, the three siblings rush out to his side. Ichigo immediately checking his father over. "Oi! Goat-face! Wake up!"

"Ichi-nii! That's not him!" Ichigo looked up, seeing Karin pointing to the empty street. Suddenly, a large crack appeared in the floor and the air became filled with dust. Ichigo immediately understood that Isshin has left his body and was now fighting in his Shinigami form. Ichigo quickly grabbed his father's gigai and called his sisters back into the house, cursing at his lack of power.

"Karin, what do you see?" Ichigo wasted no time in pulling his sister to the window, demanding that she describe the scene. The black haired girl stared out the glass and relayed her sightings. "There are about 6 masked ninja in black fighting with dad! He's saying something about protecting us from Soul Society."

"The Stealth Force?" Ichigo murmured with a frown, recognising the description of the ninja-like squad. He is then surprised when Karin abruptly grabs him and pulls him to the floor with her weight. "Ichi-nii look out!"

A split second later, the window shattered as though someone had leaped into the room. Ichigo suddenly finds himself immobilised and struggled as he watched his sisters freeze, appearing to be similarly bound. He growled as Karin was backhanded by an unseen Shinigami before releasing a grunt at the sudden pain exploding in his gut. The teen glared in the direction that he believed the Shinigami to be standing. "Let go of my sisters! Karin! Yuz-"

Ichigo is abruptly cut off at the feeling of something piercing his body. He looked down, expecting to see a blade but is only greeted by the sight of the stab wound. There was no sign of the blade he could feel the blade within his body. He choked on his blood as he felt the blade withdraw from his body. The cries of his sisters echoed in his ears as he coughed up blood and passed out. Breathing his last.

Ichigo jolted awake at the feeling of someone pulling him up painfully by his chest…wait…his chest. Ighigo opened his eyes to see a masked Shinigami standing over him, holding a chain…a chain that was connected to his chest. His eyes widened. He hurriedly glanced around, the sight would have stopped his heart if he were still alive.

"Yuzu…Karin…" Across from his motionless body lay his sisters'. Their bodies were soaked from the combined blood of from his body and theirs. His eyes shifted to a masked Shinigami standing near them carrying the spirit forms of his sisters who were passed out in the Shinigami's arms. He stared wide-eyed for a moment before it registered in his mind in that his sisters' chains had been severed. The realization of what that meant quickly sank in. _Dead…they could never return to their normal lives in their bodies…Yuzu…Karin…_

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ichigo released a wail of anguish and grief. He began struggling furiously against the Shinigami holding him. It was a few moments before he noticed that he was panting and slumped against his captor. He had forgotten how hard it was to breathe without spiritual pressure. A soft groan drew his attention to another Shinigami. His eyes darted to his father lying passed out on the floor, a white collar around his neck. It is then that he notices a similar collar lying around his own neck and that his shihakusho was not white as it was after he lost his powers. Instead his attire was a rather light shade of grey. Movement from the door caught his attention, causing him to raise his head. He watched warily as the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Squad entered the room. Recognising him, Ichigo growled at him. "Ōmaeda! You son of a-! What the hell is going on!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest for using illegal means to restore your Shinigami powers without authorisation. You have been sentenced to death and will be executed at the Sōkyoku hill." Ichigo gaped at the fat and gaudy Shinigami. "Illegal? My powers? I haven't done anything! And what about my sisters! They've not done anything!"

"Kurosaki Isshin, you are under arrest for using illegal means to restore your Shinigami powers without authorisation, murder of a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads and escaping with the assistance of Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Souske. You are also sentenced to death, along with any family members you may have and will be executed at the Sōkyoku hill." Ichigo's eyes widened at the list of offences until Ōmaeda reached the end. "WHAT!? Yuzu and Karin are to be executed just because they are Goat-face's kids?!"

"Ichigo. Keep quiet." Ichigo turned to his father as he spoke. The man's voice was unusually serious and the expression on his face was the fiercest Ichigo had ever seen. "They won't be reasoned with. If we fight, they'll kill us right here."

"Heh, how'd you know we were given permission to remove you if you struggled too much?" The large man's face twisted into a sneer, becoming even uglier, Ichigo had not known that such a thing was even possible. Isshin simply smirked, "I doubt things in that cesspit have changed much over the last centuary."

"Che…stupid old man. You're just a commoner. You have no right to even speak to me!" Ōmaeda snarled, kicking Ichigo's father in the gut. Ichigo growled lowly as he strained against his guard. "You'll pay for this! Ōmaeda!"

"Ah!" Ichigo grunted as the man behind him hit him sharply on the back of the head. The world slowly faded to black as the last thing he heard was his father calling his name…

…...

"We're too late…" The group of Visored plus Yoruichi and Urahara stood before the burning remains of the Kurosaki Clinic. Urahara sighed as he took a few steps forward to stand before the burning debris and the faux gigai of Kurosaki Isshin.

"Why are they arresting the Kurosakis?" Shinji turned to Yoruichi but it was Urahara who replied.

"Soul Society's leaders are known to fear anyone else with more power then themselves. They allowed Ichigo to live during the battle against Aizen-sama because they needed his strength to stop him. Now that they think that Aizen-sama is defeated. They have no further use for him. And you all know that Isshin halted their best assassination attempt on Aizen-sama…" The shopkeeper sighed before continuing.

"I didn't think that they would risk the Shinigami's wrath to ensure that Ichigo-kun or his sisters would not have the chance to turn on them. I thought they would wait for the majority of Soul Society's people to forget what he has done for them before using propaganda to turn them against the Kurosakis. They must have been so traumatized by Aizen's actions that they will risk an uprising to eliminate their perceived threat. They are even going to kill his sisters because they have the potential to be as powerful as he is…how heartless and yet so predictable." Urahara explained at he stared at the broken and bloody body of Ichigo Kurosaki lying in the rubble, taking note of his sister's bodies lying a short distance away.

"Looks like they broke almost every bone in their bodies…their soul chains too. At least it looks like they broke their bodies after extracting Ichigo and his sisters…but now they won't be able to return to their bodies…" Yoruichi noted as she bent closer to the prone figures, her teeth and fists clenching in anger. The Visored stood behind them watching in pained silence, the team grieving for the normal life that the Kurosakis will now never have. Yoruichi stood with a frown. "They would have detained his sisters as well. They wouldn't let their souls simply dissipate and reappear 'somewhere' in Rukongai. We have to save them."

"Of course we will." Shinji growled as he stepped forward. "We'll break Aizen-sama out and rescue Ichigo's family. The 'King' will _pay _for this…no one touches our family and lives."

"Then we must first clean up this place and find Kon, before people discover the bodies. The Kurosakis can still have the chance to live normal lives if they wish. They will have to make do with gigais but to do so, there must be no record of their deaths." Urahara pointed out, bending down to retrieve Isshin's gigai. "If Karin and Yuzu are anything like their brother, they'll have enough spiritual energy to return as Shinigami. So let's make up for not telling them the truth, shall we?"

…...

"WHAT!?" Urahara winced mildly at the loudness of Ichigo's friends, hiding his face behind his green fan, he smiled genially. "Maa…don't need to shout, I can simply repeat myself…"

"Urahara-san, what do you mean by Ichigo's been captured by Soul Society?" Ishida frowned, speaking bluntly as always, Inoue nodding rapidly in agreement. "Yes, what do you mean? Isn't Soul Society our friends?"

"I'm afraid that not all is as it seems, Inoue-san. I had hoped not to involve you all. However it seems that Soul Society has forced my hand. It would take too long to explain everything therefore." Urahara turned to Tessai who passed him a small pill box. He opend it, showing the humans the three blue colour pills with what looked like cloudy liquid swirling within them. "These were designed by myself as well as close friend of mine. Within these pills are memories. Each of you will take one and subsequently pass out. You will then experience the memories from the perspective of the person it was extracted from. While you will not be able to tell what your host is thinking, the more sensitive of you may be able to catch snatches of the host's feelings."

"Are you ready?" Urahara inquired as the three humans each held a pill and a glass of water. Inoue and Sado downed the pills without hesitation, while Ishida gave Urahara a suspicious glance before swallowing his pill. It took only three seconds before they are unconscious and Urahara quickly moved them into more comfortable positions with the help of Tessai. "It'll be a while before they finish going through the memories of Aizen-sama and I. I'll go check on the Visored's progress."

"Understood, I'll watch over them and calm them if they wake before your return." Tessai replied with a firm nod as his friend jumped into their ridiculously large basement.

**A/N:** Okay so since the whole 'review = 200 words' thing doesn't seem to work, I'll just update as much as I can. But remember~! Reviews make the world go round~! So review or the world will end!


	3. Light in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu, Shinji/Hiyori (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Okay so I hope it's not confusing but I have kinda been rotating between Japanese titles and their English versions like, Soutaitou or Captain-Commander sometimes. But I think from now on, I'll stick to the English versions in the narrative but the Japanese versions when they are speaking. Except for names like Seireitei (capital of Soul Society) and Reiryoku (Spiritual energy). Thank you for your attention, please enjoy the story.

_A lost battle is a battle one thinks one has lost._

_~Jean-Paul Sartre_

"Argh! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!" Is the first thing Urahara heard when landed at the bottom of the basement. He glanced around, spotting Hiyori stomping her feet, looking for all the world like she was about to bite someone's head off. "What are we waiting for!? We should be busting Aizen-sama out already! It's been over a year! Who knows how those SOBs have been treating our Lord?!"

"Maa…Hiyori-chan…I already told you that we'll need the help of Ichigo's friends to convince him of the truth. Not to mention, we'll need their strength to rescue Aizen-sama and Kurosaki-kun." Urahara explained mildly with his usual smile, easily dodging when Hiyori threw a large rock at him.

"I KNOW DUMBASS!" Hiyori screamed at the unflappable man, growling when he merely continued smiling and fanning himself. The others, scattered over the large plot of underground land, simply ignored them as they returned to their duties. After a few more minutes of one-sided fighting, Hiyori returned to helping Kensei power up the cells that would be used later to open a Garganta after they rescue Aizen-sama and Ichigo. Urahara then approached the others. "Hachigen, how's the barrier?"

"It is at 98%, no one can even see the building. On the outside it looks as though the shop has disappeared." The large man reports, his voice slightly strained as he focused on maintaining the shield. Urahara nodded approvingly, adding a few words of encouragement before he turned to observe Shinji who was sparing with Rose, Mashiro, Lisa and Love. After observing the group for a few hours and adding upgrades to the gate to Soul Society, he stood to return to the shop to check up on the teenagers. The shopkeeper turned to Shinji as he approached.

"Urahara. Are you sure the kids will believe us?" The ex-captain frowned as he asked the question on all of their minds. Urahara smiled, "Yes. Because they have no choice but to believe us. We are their only hope of rescuing Kurosaki-kun and they know it."

...

Inoue blinked as she resurfaced from the swirl of memories she had experienced. _It can't be…but it's true that Aizen didn't really hurt me when I was in Hueco Mundo and Ulquiorra-san was really nice…_The girl sat up, groaning loudly and grabbing her head in frustration as she puffed out her cheeks. "Moooohhh…! I don't know what to think!"

"Calm down Inoue." Inoue turned to see Ishida sitting on a futon, gazing at her calmly. She blinked owlishly as Sado sat up slowly, his bangs hiding the frown she knew was there. "Ishida-kun…but what do we do? Urahara-san is on Aizen's side and Aizen is a good guy and Kurosaki-kun is dead and Soul Society are bad and—"

"It's alright, Inoue. It doesn't matter, because we follow Ichigo. We will rescue Ichigo and then we will follow what he decides." Sado interrupted the panicking ditzy girl, reasoning with his usual gravely voice. Ishida cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses with a nod. "Indeed, although I hate to admit it, but among us, Kurosaki is the one who is best at discerning the truth. Or he simply barrels through everyone in his path to protect his friends and family. Somehow, Kurosaki always manages to obtain his goal of being the number one guardian."

The spectacled teen nodded to Inoue as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, Sado nodding once in affirmation. The ditzy girl smiled, she was so fortunate to have good friends like Sado and Ishida. Inoue nodded, they were right. No matter what happened, they would always follow Kurosaki-kun because he was their friend and their leader.

"Thank you, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun. Lets do our best to save Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue pumped her fist into the air, her enthusiasm gaining approving nods from the two boys. It was good to see Inoue back to her usual optimistic self, Ishida thought, Kurosaki would have his head if they let the girl fall into despair.

"Well, I see you have awakened~!"

The three teens jumped in surprise at the sound of Urahara's voice. They hadn't even heard the door open. The man stood in his usual getup, lazily fanning himself. "I see you have decided to join us in rescuing Kurosaki-kun. However I must inform you that we will also be rescuing Aizen-sama, we will need his strength to save Kurosaki-kun."

The three looked at each other, having a silent conversation. It was obvious that what Urahara was said was true. The last time they invaded Soul Society they would not have been able to save Rukia if Aizen hadn't performed the coup at the same time, taking attention off them. Not to mention the fact that due to Aizen's intervention they had been spared by Soul Society who would surely have executed them otherwise. Finally, Ishida turned to Urahara.

"Unfortunately we have no choice, as you already know. We will help you save Aizen as long as he helps us to save Kurosaki and his family." Ishida levelled a threatening gaze at the shopkeeper who simply smiled genially. "Of course, Aizen-sama had already planned to save Kurosaki-kun upon his inevitable arrest. Come, the three of you need training if you are to be of any help."

"Training?" Inoue asked as the three teenagers followed Urahara into the basement.

"Yes, training." Urahara replied as climbed into the basement and stood before the Visored. "Inoue-san will be training with Hiyori and Lisa, Ishida will train with Rose and Shinji while Sado will train with Kensei and Mashiro."

The aforementioned groups split up and drifted off to separate corners of the grounds to train. Urahara sighed, according to Byakuya, they had only ten days to get trained and leave for Soul Society as the execution was in 13 days. _Just how well are the Kurosaki family holding up…and Aizen-sama. Wait for us my liege, your loyal followers are coming._

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled as he wrestled with the chains holding him in a kneeling position against the wall. Six days had passed and he still hadn't seen his father or his sisters.

"Damn it!" He cursed again, how could this have happened? Yuzu, Karin, they would never have a normal life now. Like this, they would either have to grow up as Shinigami or return to the real world in one of hat-and-clog's giggais or worse…they might end up living in Rukongai.

Ichigo had seen the sad state of the villages outside the white walls of Seireitei and until now, he still wondered why the normal souls had such bad living areas. Many times when he sent souls to Soul Society via soul burial, he had wondered if he was lying when he said it was a better place. I mean, sure if you go to Soul Society you won't turn into a hollow or get eaten by one, but the truth was that the conditions in Soul Society were no better than being ghosts in the living world.

So the Shinigami needed to eat while souls didn't but shouldn't there be more to the afterlife than what Ichigo had seen? Rukongai was rife with thieves, rapists, prostitutes and a severe lack of water. There were all these problems while those born of Noble blood enjoyed their large houses and larger bellies. True there is no perfect world even in the afterlife but the Shinigami never patrol Soul Society to protect the normal souls, only leaving the pristine capital to take care of Hollows.

Ichigo sighed, no point thinking about things he could not change, all that mattered was getting out of these chains and finding his family. It did not matter that he had almost no Reiryoku, though he had noticed that he could faintly sense spiritual pressure though it was much weaker than before. He frowned, hadn't he lost his Reiryoku when he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou?

**BANG**

"Ichigo!" The sound of two familiar voices calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Rukia! Renji!" He replied as his friends came into view, both panting at though they had used shunpo to see him. They came to a stop before his cell, Rukia grabbing the bars and immediately began questioning him. "Ichigo! Nii-sama just told us that you have been sentenced to be executed in nine days!"

"Aa…Ōmeada and the Stealth Force came to the world of the living. He said that dad and I were under arrest for using illegal means to restore our Shinigami powers without authorisation. Dad is also charged with murder of a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads and escaping with the assistance of Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Souske. Yuzu, Karin, Goat-face are all dead…so am I." Ichigo lowered his head, confusion swirling within him as he remembered the charges. Restoring their Shinigami powers? True, his Reiryoku seamed to be coming back but he hadn't done anything to cause it and his father had murdered a Shinigami? Plus there was no way Urahara and Aizen could have worked together…could there?

"I don't know anything anymore, my Reiryoku seems to be coming back. I'm dead, Yuzu, Karin are dead, Dad's dead and apparently murdered someone and it seems I'm told that Urahara and Aizen worked together to help Goat-face…Arrrgh! It's all so confusing!" Ichigo murmured before he let out a groan of frustration.

"Ichigo… Ichigo, get a hold of yourself!" Rukia barked at her friend, feeling sorry for him but knowing that it was not the right time to be concerned about the whys and hows. Renji apparently thought the same cause he joined in saying, "Ichigo, none of that matters. What we need to do is find a way to clear your name or break you out."

"That's right, Ichigo. We won't let you get executed for something you didn't do! I'll go see if there's anything Nii-sama can do to delay your sentence, we'll—"

"Oi! The unauthorised visits for this prisoner are not allowed." A rather familiar voice called out as a Shinigami walked into Ichigo's line of view. The orange haired teen snarled at the intruder, practically growling out name, "Suì-Fēng! Where are my sisters?! What is going on here?!"

"Silence prisoner! The Captain-Commander has ordered that Kurosaki Ichigo is not allowed visitors unless except those with special clearance from him." The petite captain barked out as she grabbed a protesting Rukia and Renji and dragged them out of the corridor. Left alone once again, Ighigo returned to his thoughts and worries.

...

"Let go of Yuzu! You son of a b****! When Ichi-nii gets out of this place, you're gonna get it!"

Ichigo jumped at the sound of the gate opening. He quickly glanced up, surprised to see a tearful Yuzu and angry Karin being pulled along by their arms. Karin was, kicking, punching, biting the Shinigami and struggling as hard as she could.

"Yuzu! Karin!" The two sisters turned to see Ichigo struggling against numerous chains attached to every part of his body, covering him like a mummy. They immediately cried out at the sight of their great brother being bound like a common criminal.

"Nii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Let go of my sisters you bastard!" Ichigo burst out as the Shinigami opened the bars to his cell and threw his sisters in with him. His sisters rushed over to hold their brother who moved back slightly, trying to check them for injuries. "Yuzu, Karin, are you alright?"

The two girls nodded as Karin described how she had kneed the rough Shinigami in the balls the day before and they had decided to lock them up with Ichigo. Ichigo just sighed, happy that his sisters were fine and with him. Karin pulled at her black shihakusho before turning to her brother with serious eyes.

"By the way, Ichi-nii, we're dead, aren't we?" The question was more of a statement and there was a moment of silence before Ichigo bowed his head in. Shame and pain shot through him, clenching his chest in the firm grip of grief once again. "Aa. I'm so sorry. I didn't keep my promise to protect you both."

"Stupid." Ichigo reeled back as he was slapped by his soft-spoken, little sister.

"Yuzu?" The orange haired boy stared at his usually gentle sister who was at eye level with him. Yuzu then pulled him into an embrace. "Stupid Nii-chan, everyone dies eventually and Ichi-nii lost his powers so there was nothing you could do. It's ok we don't blame you."

"That's right, Ichi-nii. Stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't control and do something about what you can!" Karin nodded, joining in the hug from Ichigo's left.

"Karin…Yuzu…" Ichigo murmured softly, touched by his sisters' words of encouragement. He felt his resolve firming. Soul Society had killed his sisters, this was unacceptable. The day they had brought his precious sisters into this was the day they crossed the line. When they got out, he would find whoever was responsible for this and take them down. He smiled gently as he pulled away from his sisters. "You're right, we're going to get out of this, I promise."

"Aa, our friends won't let us die in here." The three siblings jumped at the familiar voice, they glanced around, looking for their father but he was no where in sight.

"Oi, Goat-face, where are you?" Ichigo called out. A moment passed before the voice returned.

"I think I'm in the cell beside yours. I'm still weak, I just regained consciousness a moment ago. But Ichigo, don't try anything rash. We must wait, Urahara and our other friends will come to save us." A loud cough sounded from their father, causing the two sisters to cry out in concern. "Don't worry about me, just need some rest…talk to you in the morning…"

"…" Ichigo sighed at his old man's usual antics, as loud snores began echoing through the corridor. _Well, at least he seems well enough to try to cheer us up…_

"Ne…Nii-chan, will dad be okay?" Ichigo smiled at his little sister, wishing he could wrap his arms around Yuzu to comfort her. "Aa. We'll all be fine. Like Goat-face said, Inoue, Chado and Ishida won't leave us here to die. They'll come for us you'll see."

"Unn!" The two sisters nodded enthusiastically with matching looks of determination. In the neighbouring cell, Kurosaki Isshin smiled and continued to make obnoxiously loud fake snores.

**A/N:** Ok I know you guys want to see some Aizen-sama but like all good fanfics, it's gonna be a little slow at the beginning, just be patient and wait for it. As you can see, my updating is really VERY inconsistent so I advice putting this story on your story alert because heaven knows when I might suddenly update, even I don't! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, all my stories are not betaed so there will likely be mistakes, I hope you can bear with me and if anyone wants to help me beta, please PM me and let me know. Thank you all for reading and please review. Even if it's just a short note to say that you liked the chapter, please review, some feedback on whether my characters are in character would be great because I really don't want my characters to be OOC. Plus, reviews make me update faster~! Ok I think that's it. Ciao~!


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kitren

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Hi, we could really use your help.

We are starting a petition against what Fanfiction is trying to do so PLEASE help us in anyway you can. Fanfiction are trying place restrictions on violence and **/smut/slash/lemon and anything related (aka romantic fics). This will effect those who are trying to improve their writing skills by not allowing them to show their true potential, especially those who mainly write for adults enjoyment.

Please help us by sighing the Petition against what is happening and please send this to your friends or those who have created stories, and rated them 'M'or have any violence in them.

Thank you and please send to other who wish to sign, or have already signed a similar petition at some point.

:

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu, Shinji/Hiyori, Mayuri/Nemu (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Special thanks to BBQkitten and ChaoticArisu13 for their lovely reviews that were exactly what I needed. I hope to see another lovely review from you guys at the end of this~!Also,I have opened a poll in regards to whether my dear readers would prefer longer chapters that are updated less often and more erratically or shorter chapters that are posted more often and consistently. This chapter is an example of what my shorter chapters will be like. So please go and vote after reading this chapter to let me know what you want. I have recently changed my pen name to match the one I use everywhere else so I apologise for any inconvenience or confusion caused. I also realised that I've been mistakenly calling the Spirit King the Soul King so I'll be writing it as Spirit King from now on. Enjoy the new chapter~!

_It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both._

_~Niccolo Machiavelli_

Ichigo stared unseeingly at the ceiling, his mind aching with numerous thoughts and conclusions. He let out a groan of frustration, none of it made sense! …No, actually it made sense, too much sense. The recently deceased teen gripped his hair tightly in his fists as he recalled the events in the last hour.

…...

"Ichigo"

"What is it Goat-face?" Ichigo murmured barely loud enough for his father to hear, hoping not to wake his sisters who had finally fallen asleep.

"I have a few things to tell you. I was planning to wait till we were rescued but…if something happens to me, I want to be sure that you will be cooperative with our rescuers." Isshin replied, a rare seriousness in his tone that instantly made Ichigo wary.

"Spit it out already old man." Ichigo snapped, worry and anxiety lending an edge to his words.

"Ichigo…I'm sure even you have noticed that Soul Society is corrupt. The truth is, the true Spirit King was murdered over a hundred years ago." Ichigo froze at his father's words. After a few moments, he managed to regain his voice.

"What do you mean murdered?! Aizen was trying to murder the Spirit King so that he could rule the world, wasn't he?!" Ichigo burst out, momentarily forgetting about his sisters. He immediately clamped his mouth shut and glanced over his sisters, relieved when he saw that they were still sleeping.

"That's what he wanted everyone to believe." Ichigo felt his heart stop. _That's what he wanted everyone to believe_…that meant…

"In a way, it was true. Aizen did want to enter the Spirit King's dimension to take the throne however it is only known by a select few that the current Spirit King is an impostor." Isshin paused for a moment, when no response came from Ichigo, he continued. "Over two hundred years ago, the Spirit King's wife was murdered shortly after she gave birth to her fifth son. A member of the Royal Guard was found guilty and exiled to Hueco Mundo for treason where he was eventually eaten. After ten or so years, the Spirit King met a woman whom he fell in love with and married."

"Two years later, the King, his brothers, his sisters, his four of his sons and his three daughters were found brutally slaughtered. His youngest son survived when his nurse managed to sneak him out of the dimension during the massacre while replacing him with a false body. The woman took the throne and has been the Spirit King since then. She's been giving nobles more power than they've earned as bribes to get them to do her dirty work while she lives it up in the Spirit King's dimension." Isshin sighed before continuing morosely.

"Many do not know it, but the few who lived during the times before the Spirit King was murdered talk of how Soul Society was once a wonderful place to live. Everyone was happy. Even the normal souls that had no Reiryoku lived comfortably. The normal souls did not hate Shinigami as they lived in comfort like us. Back then, even the hollows were more controlled preferring to eat each other's souls and the souls the Spirit King condemned. They were more like executioners rather than the rabid animals they are today." Isshin paused for a moment, sensing movement in the other cell.

"Why did all that change?" A soft voice asked. Ichigo turned to his sisters, seeing Yuzu and Karin walking towards him.

"Yuzu, Karin, when did the two of you…" Ichigo trailed off as his sisters sat down beside him. Karin replied this time. "When you shouted so loudly, I swear you could have woken a ghost!"

"Sorry…" Ichigo murmured as Yuzu hugged him around the middle.

"It's ok Nii-chan…so why did Soul Society change so much?" Yuzu reminded gently, prompting their father to continue.

"Well you see, the Royal Family are a rather special type of creature. They carry the traits and skills of Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and many others. Their bloodline is also one that is connected to the three dimensions. Therefore, the Spirit King and his family are what you might call guardians of the worlds. Using their unique abilities, they maintain the dimensions' climate and other forces of nature. That is why the Royal Family was so large. However, since the deaths of the almost all of the Royal Family, the conditions of the worlds have been slowly deteriorating. Ichigo, you've seen Rukongai, you've seen how rotten the place has become, eventually all of Soul Society will become just as bad or worse. Even the World of the Living has suffered damage in the form of increasing natural disasters and Hueco Mundo has already become a wasteland." The sound of flesh hitting the wall echoed in the prison. There was a long moment of silence before Ichigo spoke up.

"Goat-face…the surviving prince…who…?" The old Shinigami sighed at his son's question.

"I'm sure you already know Ichigo. Yes, the last surviving heir to the throne of Soul Society is Aizen Sosuke!"

…...

"Arrrg…" Ichigo growled as he turned onto his side. How was he supposed to take this!? The man he had seen as an enemy for so long…how was he supposed to react?! The old Goat-face had made good points with his arguments though.

It was quite a stretch to believe that such a powerful and intelligent man would not have foreseen his defeat. It was even harder to believe it if you took into consideration that during the war, _no one had died_.

Sure Hinamori Momo had been stabbed a few times and others had been badly wounded but no doubt if Aizen wanted to, he would have made sure that she would have died on the spot and when he removed the Hōgyoku from Rukia, she hadn't even been injured! He had been shocked to hear that the Visored had actually volunteered to become half hollow and that it was Aizen's blood that allowed the change rather than the Hōgyoku as many thought. He was also grudgingly impressed with the prince's plan - when had be stared to refer to him as the prince - to protect the Visored from Soul Society.

However, he was even more shocked to hear that his grandmother, Isshin's mother, was the nurse who had saved Aizen from the Impostor and raised him as well as she could. He also found it mildly unnerving that his father apparently looked up to Aizen like an older brother or uncle.

"Ichi-nii…" Ichigo glanced at Karin who was blinking blearily at him while rubbing her eyes. The black haired girl glared at him for a moment. "Ichi-nii, I think what dad says is true. After all, if Soul Society were so uncorrupted, they would have given us a trial before killing us and I'm quite sure that good people don't show their appreciation by betraying the one who saved their asses. If what dad says is true, we'll need to be strong when our friends come to save us and the prince. So stop thinking before you hurt yourself and sleep."

The teenager frowned before hitting her brother and curling up beside him again. Ichigo gazed fondly at his precious sister with a rare smile. It was true, how many times had Soul Society falsely accused him of various things? How often had he been mistrusted? If what old Goat-face said was true than they had only been using him and now it was time to throw him away. If that was so, he would never forgive them. They would rue the day they decided to hurt his family.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this chapter, in case you didn't read the author's note at the top, I will repeat myself here. I have opened a poll in regards to whether my dear readers would prefer longer chapters that are updated less often and more erratically or shorter chapters that are posted more often and consistently. This chapter is an example of what my shorter chapters will be like. So please go and vote **now.** Please PM me if you have any other requests or ideas or whatever you like. To everyone else, **PLEASE REVIEW! **Really, it doesn't matter if your review consists of two words, just review to make me feel appreciated and more motivated to update, kay? Oh and I also realised that ciao is hello in Italian and the friend who introduced it to me had been using it wrong so I'm gonna end of with what I used to end off with. Ja ne~!


	6. Rescue Mission Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **To everyone who added this story to your alert and favourites, thank you and please leave a review next time. It can just be a "great" or "needs work" or even "more"! Just take a few seconds to write **something**, the lack of reviews/motivation make writing more difficult. Anyway, I've got two betas, HubrisP and Bliss is Ignorance! Yay~! Sorry about pretty much dropping off the face of FanFiction, life's been kinda distracting lately, cosplay conventions, O'Levels, starting my small clothing business, Chinese New Years and birthdays. / At any rate, I'm gonna try to update more often. On with the show~!

_You begin saving the world by saving one man at a time; all else is grandiose romanticism or politics._

_~Charles Bukowski _

The air was tense in the hidden basement of the Urahara shop. A small team of four stood before a large empty arch, glaring at the opening as though they were preparing to face a ferocious monster. Urahara stood slowly, turning to the rescue team.

"Maa…don't look so sober you four, it'll be a cinch~! The Epic Rescue Squad just need to infiltrate the capital of soul society, locate and rescue Aizen and Ichigo's family and get them to Sōkyoku Hill where the other five Visored will retrieve you and hold off any pursuers~! Nothing you haven't done before~!" Urahara grinned broadly behind his fan. The Ishida face-palmed as the others tried not to twitch, when did that fan appear? The shop owner simply chuckled for a moment before he became serious.

"Alright, I'll be coordinating you guys from Hueco Mundo while the others will wait with me till you guys send the signal. Inoue and Hachigen will remain in Hueco Mundo preparing to heal any injuries when you return. I do not have to remind you how important it is that Aizen-sama and Ichigo are retrieved safely." Urahara narrowed his eyes at the chosen team leader.

"We'll be fine, we're gonna free Aizen-sama and rescue Ichigo and his family. We're not gonna let 'em die!" Shinji growled, glaring as the portal to Soul Society began to open. "Come on, Ishida, Sado and Hiyori!"

The four members of the 'Epic Rescue Squad', as named by Urahara, ran full speed into the pathway between worlds. The remaining Visored and Inoue watched, hoping that they hadn't gotten Cleaner's schedule wrong as they followed Urahara into a Garganta.

* * *

Ichigo scowled as a group of Shinigami approaching his cell, quickly nudging a sleeping Karin who with a foot. The dark haired girl sat up, blinking owlishly at her older brother who jerked his head towards the approaching Shinigami. Karin frowned, understanding when the guard began to unlock the cell.

"Yuzu! Wake up!" Karin whispered, shaking her brown haired sister while Ichigo continued glaring at the Shinigami as the door of the cell swung open. After checking that his youngest sister had woken up and was watching the guard fearfully, Ichigo focused on the guard, watching him warily. The three of them had been in the cell for over a week and old goat-face had been steadily getting weaker, his voice hoarse and frail.

"What do you want?" The orangette growled at the masked Shinigami, his arms jerking against his restraints in a futile attempt to hold his sisters protectively.

"The four of you are to be moved to a more secure location. Cooperate or you will be put to sleep." The guard replied, gesturing for the Shinigami to enter the cell. Ichigo was then restrained with chains and collared as the Shinigami lead him out of the cell, his sisters similarly collared.

As they left the cell, the three siblings were met with the horrifying sight of their father, his face pale and ashen as he was dragged from his cell by another Shinigami. Isshin was also collared but it seemed that the Shinigami did not find it necessary to even chain him as they did Ichigo.

"Dad!" The two girls cried out, struggling against the guards. Ichigo could only stare in shock at what was left of the man who always flew into his room in the morning, bursting with energy to tackle him to the ground. His anger at Soul Society only increased at the way they treated his father.

As they were lead to a dark and stench-filled tunnel, Ichigo barely noticed the loud explosions going off in the distance. He could only glare at the backs of the Shinigami and promise himself that they would pay for hurting his precious family like this. They would pay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishida was crouched against a wall, groaning in pain from the bleeding slash wound on his left forearm as Sado fired off energy blasts at the Shinigami trying to enter the building that the team had taken refuge in.

It had started fine, the team had made it to Soul Society without encountering the Cleaner this time and the small gadget that Urahara gave them got them through the barrier. However, it seemed that the Captain-Commander had been expecting them as they had been detected the moment they entered the capital.

"Shit. Those are from the 2nd and 7th Division." Shinji growled as he sent another Kido spell at the horde of Shinigami trying to enter the building as Hiyori roughly bandaged the Quincy. The four-eyed teen quickly stood the moment his bandage was secure. "Let's get going, the wall's not going to hold for long and we need to find Ichigo."

"We'll head to the Maggot's Nest, Byakuya says that's where they're holding Aizen-sama." Shinji corrected, earning a glare from Ishida.

"Aren't we going to save Ichigo?" Sado asked, frowning slightly under his shaggy bangs. The blond nodded before replying. "Yes but we'll rescue Aizen-sama first. He'll help us save Ichigo. I'm sure he's still stronger than all of us put together despite being locked up for over a year."

Ishida and Sado glanced uncertainly at each other for a moment before nodding to Shinji's plan. After checking the back entrance, they fired off a few more shots at the Shinigami before quickly escaping the building.

* * *

**A/N: **Urgh, this is so annoying, I've got everything planned out for after the rescue but I've seriously got no clue where the rescue mission arc is going. I guess I'll just have to write it as it comes…anyway, again, sorry for taking so long to update. Many thanks to my faithful readers who continue to read my writings, I haven't been seeing much evidence of you guys due to a lack of reviews but I'm sure you're out there and putting my story on alert. I will try my best to update at least fortnightly from now on! Keep believing and **review**~! Ciao~!


	7. Rescue Mission Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu, Renji/Byakuya (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N: **Oh my gosh~! Thanks everyone for the amazing influx of reviews~! I feel so inspired that I've finally decided how the rescue's gonna go. So here it is~!

"_Being terrified but going ahead and doing what must be done—that's courage. The one who feels no fear is a fool, and the one who lets fear rule him is a coward."_

_~Piers Anthony, Castle Roogna_

Ichigo growled and snarled as he struggled against his chains like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth, the strange stench in the large underground prison only fuelling his mad fury. The orange haired teen pulled desperately at his restraints despite the numerous injuries the guards had given him. Ignoring the screaming of his arms that hung him from a higher spot on the wall, his arms forced into an upwards position, holding his body weight by his arms.

Ichigo's futile struggle continued for a five more minutes before his straining muscles finally gave out and he slumped against the wall he was chained to. His throat was sore from shouting threats and he could only watch helplessly as Kairn single-handedly fended off six large men at the same time.

The guards had left Ichigo and his father chained side by side against the wall for a barely ten minutes before the men had begun approaching. Karin had immediately attempted to hide her little sister behind her and barked out threats at the men with crazed grins. When one of the men made a grab for Yuzu, Karin had gone into a frenzy and began fighting off as many of the men as possible. Ichigo had shouted and threatened, his anger growing as the guards did nothing to stop the men and instead began making bets as whether the 'little girl' would win.

So focused on his sisters, Ichigo failed to notice a dark haired man approach him until the man grabbed his hip and pulled him into an embrace caressing his abdomen through his Shihakushō. Ichigo had shouted and attempted to kick the man, failing due to the chains' lack of leeway.

The man proceeded to grope his behind while grinding against him, disgusting Ichigo with the feeling of another man's clothed erection pressed against his side. Thankfully, Karin had heard his shout over the sounds of her battle and rushed to his defence, kicking the pervert away, all the while shouting vulgarities at the man.

It had taken Ichigo a few minutes to regain himself, forcing away the slimy sense of horror and disgust, making a mental note to scrub his chest thoroughly when he had the chance to bathe. The moment he calmed down, he began shouting again as one of the inmates tried to drag Yuzu away from Karin's protection. His dark haired sister quickly managed to retrieve Yuzu, delivering appropriate punishment and continuing to defend her brother and sister.1

About an hour had passed and the inmates had finally given up, recognizing that continuing would only result in broken bones and bruises. Karin had slumped against Ichigo's feet, taking comfort in her older brother's presence as she struggled to regain her energy in case it the inmates moved to make another attempt.

"Karin…" Ichigo could only murmur his sister's name softly, longing to reach down, stroke her hair and wrap his little sisters in his protection. Instead he was dangling helplessly by a chain, forced to watch as his sister fought to protect both him and Yuzu. He growled, feeling a sensation similar to when his hollow would emerge and vowed that he would not have mercy on the ones responsible for this.

* * *

"Nii-sama!"

"Taichou!"

The desperation in the simultaneous calls of his younger sister and lieutenant compelled Byakuya to halt his steps and turn to face them. The nobleman waited patiently for them to catch their breaths before speaking.

"Nii-sama, is it true that the Soutaichou has moved forward the date of Ichigo's excecution?" Rukia gasped out, her eyes clearly begging her adopted brother to deny it. However she was disappointed when Byakuya nodded.

"Why!? Ichigo hasn't even done anything!" Renji barked, staring at his captain in frustration. Byakuya blinked slowly at them before turning and walking away.

"If you truly wish to know, follow me." Byakuya called softly, walking gracefully towards the gardens. Rukia and Renji glanced at each other briefly before following Byakuya without hesitation.

The three emerged into the gardens, Rukia and Renji gasping in surprise when Byakuya released a burst of reiatsu into a small carving of a sakura tree in a portion of the garden wall that immediately began to sink into the ground. Renji and Rukia quickly followed as the captain slipped through the opening, the wall quickly sliding back into place behind them when they had passed through.

The two gaped in awe at the sight that greeted their eyes. Large sakura trees surrounded a small clearing, within the clearing was a small pond surrounded by flowers of all colours and shapes. Byakuya quickly lead them to the pond and gestured for them to kneel upon a rather large and flat stone by the pool of crystal clear water.

Rukia and Renji watched as Byakuya picked a sakura petal and placed it into the water. A moment passed before the water began to glow a gentle pink colour and a sweet fragrance began to spread through the clearing.

"Drink." Was the simple command that the captain gave as he himself scooped a handful of the shining water and brought it to his lips. The two friends quickly followed, letting the cool liquid flow down their throats before the world burst into light.

* * *

"Nii-sama! Where are we?" Rukia called out when she spotted her brother standing before her in the sea of light.

"We are in a memory. The memory of the trees. This was what Soul Society once was over three hundred years ago." Byakuya stated simply, leading them forward as the light began to fade, revealing the most peaceful and beautiful place Rukia and Renji had ever seen. It took them a moment to realise that the gentle slopes of grassy plains and small houses was actually Soul Society. Well, without the tall white walls around what was now the capital but was once a large lake surrounded by a few buildings that appeared to be a school.

"Rukia! Look!" Renji called, pointing towards the place where the slums of Rukongai would stand. The dark haired girl gaped in shock at the sight of thousands of beautifully quaint houses sat on the slope of a hill. The air was clean and the buildings were in good condition.

Looking closer, Rukia spotted the people walking through the towns, they were smiling and laughing. Their clothes were not fancy or wealthy looking, but they looked clean and comfortable to wear. Rukia felt tears gather in her eyes at the beauty of peace and happiness that practically saturated the land, compared to the now dark and dirty streets with equally dirty children.

"Come. The effects are wearing off." Rukia and Renji turned to follow Byakuya as he walked back through the woods that they had emerged from, disappearing into the bright light.

* * *

Rukia blinked, finding herself still kneeling by the side of the clear pool in the clearing. She glanced at Renji, finding him gazing down at the water in the pool, his eyes hard.

"Taichou…what happened…what changed?" Renji murmured, beating Rukia who had been about to ask her brother the same question. Byakuya turned to the two, feeling sadness that none of them had had the chance to see the world that existed during his parents' time.

"The true Spirit King was murdered."

* * *

Renji grimaced as he slipped pass the guards. He had three minutes to get into the Captain-Commander's room and retrieve the key to the building containing Aizen Sosuke. He still could barely believe that he was about to help _Aizen_ escape prison. Though what Byakuya had told them was indeed shocking. _That his parents were executed for allowing him to marry Hisana…it's just too cruel!_

Renji mentally shook himself. This wasn't the time to feel sympathy for why Byakuya was so law-abiding, he had a mission to do and he would do it if it meant saving Ichigo and protecting his Captain!

The building was empty, curtesy of Ichigo's human friends who were wreaking havoc in the eastern side of the capital. Renji easily slipped into the room using the Byakuya cloak gave him to shield his spiritual energy signature. A small device that was clearly made by Urahara led him to the Captain-Commander's toilet where he found the keys hidden in a small barely noticeable block in the wall. Really though, who on earth hid the keys to the most powerful man's prison cell in a toilet?

Renji shook his head, replacing the keys with fakes and quickly slipping out of the 1st Division headquarters. The redhead met up with Rukia who had been keeping watch and made a beeline for Ichigo's friends. They would save Ichigo from his sentence no matter what, because friends were more important than orders. Ichigo had taught them that.

1. Yes, none of the inmates went after Isshin. Make of that what you will. XD

**A/N:** Yay~! A new update~! I think this chapter wasn't very well written but I did my best. I've decided to add a Renji/Byakuya pairing, if anyone else wants characters paired up, please let me know in a review. Mind you, only characters I haven't already decided on~! Anyway, please review to let me know how this chapter was or give me encouragement, it's sorely needed~!


	8. Rescue Mission Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be gayness all-round…**

**Summary: **Sinister questions are emerging. What ifAizen was not the enemy? What if everything he did was all part of a plan to save Soul Society from the real threat. When Ichigo is turned on by Soul Society, is there anyone he can trust? Some of his friends are keeping a secret from him, the most unlikely alliances are made and he is saved by the person he least expects.

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, **Tatsuki/Inoue, Yoruichi/Soì-Fon, Gin/Kira, Hisagi/Matsumoto, Toshiro/Karin, Jinta/Yuzu, Renji/Byakuya (more will be added as I decide on them, reviews help choose!)

**Warnings: Gradual Yaoi and possible Lemons in the future! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, character death (major characters die but 'comes back to life' as Shinigami) mild swearing, constructive criticism is allowed, (please be gentle, this is only my second fic…) flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** Ahhh! I'm so stuck on how to continue! Urgh, oh well, I'll just keep writing and see how it turns out, sorry it's so short, it's really the best I can do! T_T …anyway, thanks for all the reviews~! I'm too lazy and busy to reply to everyone but you can rest assured that I read every single one of them and every review fills my heart with rainbows~!

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same._

_~Elbert Hubbard_

Ishida grimaced as they surveyed the large building of white stone. They had managed to locate Aizen's prison, which was simple one-levelled square building made of white stone. However, the building was made of Sekkiseki, also known as spirit reducing stone. Thus, they would be unable to use their powers to break into the building to rescue Aizen.

_To think that we had gotten this far only to be stopped by something so…urgh, there are no words to describe it._ As it so happened, Urahara had actually provided them with a special cuff that would protect them from the stone's powers. However, during the previous battle, they had been crushed by that fat and ugly vice-captain's zanpakutō.

Ishida twitched minutely as Shinji and Hiyori argued about how they were going to break into the cell when he noticed a familiar spiritual signature approaching them. He glanced up to see two familiar faces appear a few feet from their hiding place before walking towards them.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida exclaimed as he armed himself in case they decided to attack.

"Relax four-eyes, we're here to help. Kuchiki-taichou told us everything. I've got the keys to the building here." Renji called out, assuaging their worries when he produced a bunch of black keys. Shinji quickly murmured a word of thanks before instructing the others to stand guard outside while he and Hiyori retrieved the spirit prince.

"Aizen-sama!" Shinji called out as he rushed towards the mummified prince strapped to a chair. Quickly opening the 13 locks on the bars, he and Hiyori began to remove the bindings.

"Hirako-taichou…" Aizen coughed, his voice hoarse from an entire year of silence. Shinji gazed at him with saddened eyes, pained at the sorry sight of the man he had looked up to for years.

"Idiot. I'm not a captain anymore. Come on, we have to get you out of here, Ichigo needs our help." Shinji murmured softly as he gently helped the man out of the building, covering his face to shade his sensitive eyes from the sun.

"The Kurosakis have already been captured? That's sooner than I had expected…" Aizen groaned as the heat of the sun came into contact with skin that had been kept in the darkness for too long.

"Oi! Hurry up! Shinigami are heading this way!" Ishida called out to them, ushering them in the direction of Urahara's Soul Society hideout. Aizen would have to rest for a few days to recover and regain his strength. At least they still had a week till Ichigo's execution.

* * *

"The Kurosakis execution will be moved forward and will take place in two days! That is my final word on the matter!" Genryūsai exclaimed, banging his cane on the floor, causing a resounding bang to echo across the hall. Hitsugaya grimaced at the loud rebuke and ground his teeth in frustration, barely noticing Kenpachi's scoff as he left the hall.

_Truth be told, he wouldn't care much for the other family members like Ichigo and Isshin, except that they were Karin's family and she would surely be upset if something happened to them. Plus, he didn't want Kairn to die. Bad enough that she had died at a young age like he did; he would not let her be killed so soon in the afterlife too!_

"Hitsugaya-kun." The white haired captain turned to see Unohana approaching with Kenpachi, Soì-Fon, Hisagi and Matsumoto trailing behind her.

"What is it, Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked politely, wondering at the strange collection of people.

"I have something to tell you, will you come with me?"

**A/N:** Ok~! Quiz time~! Do you guys find my writing clear and understandable? If not, how can I make it clearer? Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, I will definitely answer them, and now, Voting time~! Should I answer questions in the fic or reply the query using PM? Please review and help me improve~!


End file.
